


Rapunzel's Routine

by queenarianna17



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Breakfast, Court, Dinner, F/M, Gen, Lunch, Polo Cross, Rapunzel Aperication Week, Shops, Showers, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarianna17/pseuds/queenarianna17
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Queen Arianna of Corona & King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona/Rapunzel (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona/Rapunzel (Disney), Rapunzel/King Frederic of Corona
Kudos: 1





	Rapunzel's Routine

Rapunzel's Routine

7:00 AM- Wake Up 

7:05 AM- Get Ready 

7:30 AM- Breakfast with Arianna, Frederic, and Eugene 

8:00 AM- Check on Shops with Arianna 

9:00 AM- Listen to subjects in the Throne Room 

11:00 AM- Check on Eugene 

12:00 PM- Lunch with Arianna, Frederic, and Eugene

2:00 PM- Practicipate in Court Hearings with Arianna, Frederic, and Eugene

3:00 PM- Polo Cross Practice with Arianna 

4:00 PM- Swimming with Arianna 

4:45 PM- Showers

5:00 PM- Dinner with Arianna, Frederic, and Eugene 

7:00 PM- Dance 

9:00 PM- Get Ready for Bed


End file.
